<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rubber ducks are as evil as their living counterpart by slyvir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017625">Rubber ducks are as evil as their living counterpart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir'>slyvir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Jace does not screech, M/M, Rubber Ducks, The Author Regrets Nothing, are evil, probably..., which is a lie because he does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec should know better than spending time working on his free day... Especially if Magnus is in the kitchen waiting for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rubber ducks are as evil as their living counterpart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the blames falls into the moods created and shared in the Malec Discord server... </p>
<p>I wouldn't usually share such a little thing but as I know I will not touch it again... </p>
<p>Well, what can I say... All those amazing wonderful people inspire me... so here goes nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander is looking over and completing yet another batch of paperwork, when the breeze brings to his nose the sweet scent of breakfast from the kitchen and the soft humming of his husband. </p>
<p>With a rebellious notion he decides the work had already taken enough out of his day off so he places the last signature before leaving the papers behind and join Magnus in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Despite the tenderness of such precious moment, Alexander would still find himself scratching his head in utter confusion, when a box of rubber ducks finds its way into the replaced training equipment, no memories of such thing ever been mentioned in any of the budget reports he signed in recent times as Jace's screeches reverberate through the Institute.</p>
<p>It is with a smile on his lips and coffee on the table that Magnus bid a soft "Good Morning" as Alec enters the room already looking in need of either his second, probably third cup of coffee since sunrise, that or some old good one on one quality time... </p>
<p>He is more than willing to offer anything his husband needs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah it was very short, please oh please don't flame right away because of that it's still summer time, </p>
<p>Do hold it for the winter months when it will warm my house...</p>
<p>Thanks ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>